Turian
A sapient species native to Palaven; a majority of turians, but by no means all, are part of the Turian Hierarchy. Biology Their forward-facing eyes possess outstanding vision, and their teeth and jaws mimic the structures possessed by apex predators such as crocodiles or therapod dinosaurs. Needless to say, the talons on both their feet and hands are capable of ripping flesh. Although life on Palaven is carbon-based and oxygen-breathing, it’s built on dextro-amino acids. This places the turians in a distinct minority on the galactic stage; the quarians are the only other sapient dextro-protein race. The food of humans, asari, or salarians (who evolved in levo-amino acid-based biospheres), will at best pass through turian systems without providing any nutrition. At worst, it will trigger an allergic reaction that can be fatal if not immediately treated. Offspring are born with teeth. A mother traditionally chews the first few meals herself, her saliva carrying important antibodies, and gives the chewed meat to the hungry baby. Turians have gizzards. A lot of turians simply have basic surgery to replace the function of gastroliths, since they can’t always find them on hand, and others don’t really need them in their diet anyway, as they eat very little plant matter. Most turians prefer a meat-heavy diet, and use their teeth and beak to rip and tear it enough that they can digest it without the assistance of swallowed rocks. Turian pharmacies carry dietary supplements that help keep childrens’ gizzards healthy. They’re actually glorified rocks covered in vitamins that are good for the digestion, but it’s useful to ensure sterilized ones when the alternative is doing so yourself. Plus, they tend to have fun shapes, to encourage children to take them. Food and Drink Dulglyci: A confection analogous to chocolate. Pulan toast: A breakfast item similar to French toast.'' Sithurin'' Solregit cuisine: Charra - A fruit. Old country style - Translates into "spicy as all hell" for those not raised with Solregit’s spices. Kheelie: A (delicious) game animal. Think venison or moose. Krautchi - Inspired by sauerkraut and kim chi, a farm family staple of fermented vegetable with spicy sauce often considered an acquired taste by those not raised on it. Rouladen - A roll of tenderized meat containing pickled vegetable, tangy sauce and covered in gravy. The human equivalent is made with pickles, mustard, onions, and beef with beef gravy. Solregit spicy wrap - A popular ethnic dish on North Solregit "discovered" by a fastfood chain and marketed all over turian space as a watered-down, more-mainstream-ingredient, less-flavourful, cheap-meat version of itself. Quite a few aspects of turian cuisine are adapted from quarian culinary arts (pre-Geth War). Being the only other dextro-based species in known space made it inevitable that they’d share recipes. Drinks: Black Tooth: An alcoholic cocktail of palma juice and cana. Olukir: Unspecified 'strong' alcohol Gimgin Kanasus: Unspecified 'strong' alcohol'' '' Forilia Veridium''': '''Unspecified dextro wine. '' ''Ultamita Teronis ''Uklatia ''- a type of wine (Leyna) Languages Ark Palaven, an archaic language which is now spoken fluently only by a small number of scholars, in addition to the elders of the Viy Tora Kay. Category:Species Category:Turians